(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanger bracket comprising two substantially identical members for supporting sound absorbing panels in both a fixed and movable sound absorption wall system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the construction industry has become increasingly aware of noise pollution, and, consequently there has arisen the need for effective sound absorption systems. In the past, such sound absorption systems have generally been sound absorbing panels attached to a supporting structure such as a wall. In many applications, however, the sound absorption is required in the middle of an already constructed room in order to isolate a sound source. There is also an additional requirement in these situations that the sound absorption system be movable in order to enable the continuation of an established flow of goods or traffic, that had developed prior to the need to isolate the sound source, after the need to isolate it has ended. Along with the requirement for movability, the need has also arisen to utilize a combination of movable and fixed sound absorption walls to produce desirable wall alignments which utilize the properties of both kinds of wall systems. In this situation, the need may be to immovably enclose three sides of a generally rectangular area but allow a fourth wall to be horizontally movable to provide access to the area having a machine or other sound emitting source. In the past, the methods useful for accomplishing this noise abatement were limited to constructing a new wall and using conventional sound absorbing panels, or providing some type of drapery material depending from the ceiling. Recent methods have involved providing demountable and movable sound absorption panels. The problems with these more recent systems arise from the fact that multitudinous components are required and installation costs become high thus inhibiting the flexibility desirable for the fast and economical relocation of the sound absorbing wall to other required noise emission locations. In the older methods, it is seen that the construction of a new wall is expensive and fails to provide movability and demountability required in flexible floor plan locations. With the use of mere drapery, sound absorption which could be found in conventional sound absorbing panels is lost and additionally, a lack of strength in the material is present when required to extend vertically for large distances.
One older example of a sound absorbing wall utilizing modular panel construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,199, issued to Milnor, wherein sound absorbing material is enclosed by a frame and provided with a foraminous facing. The manner of installing these panels is however disclosed to be by the locking insertion of panel members between channel or studding supports. Horizontal movability of the wall is prohibited and ease of demountability is similarly absent. A folding screen-like system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,508, issued to Eckel, which discloses a sound absorbing structure having sound absorbing material provided in two separated compartments. Hinged modular units are provided in a free-standing configuration without securement to structural supporting members of a building or the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,382, issued to Gartung, a sound absorbing screen assembly is provided utilizing sound absorbing panels slidably mounted in upright channel base members. Although providing movability and demountability, the free standing screen disclosed in this patent cannot be provided where large vertical distances are encountered and support from upper support members is necessary to attain the strength and rigidity required, such as in factory or industrial locations.
Other specialized industrial sound absorbing wall systems and mountings have been used. An acoustic testing structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,161, issued to Tucker, and provides significant sound absorbing structures for testing machines and the like in heavy industrial situations. However, its practicality in providing a conventional room-like situation is limited since it by necessity requires a battery of parallel sound panels spaced on center which permit the passage of air fumes and sound waves through a tunnel-like structure provided. Movable walls having fixed floor runner tracks have been used but the floor tracks pre-determine the wall locations. A movable partition assemby for sound insulating panels is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,564, issued to Chapman. In this patent, a pivotably mounted floor channel is required to be constructed within existing flooring. The wall partitions are slidably aligned between opposing pivotably mounted floor channel members but no disclosure of upper support is expressed therein. The invention provides demountability and horizontal movability useful only at the lower edges of the sound insulation curtain, but the utilization of fixed or movable upper support was not shown. Industrial noise abatement walls necessitate the supportive attachment at upper edges to provide adequate stability and strength.
In two related patents issued to me, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,689 and 4,031,664, a sound absorbing panel useful in this present invention is therein provided. In the former, a clip is shown useful for adjoining juxtaposed sound panels but does not provide hanger bracket attachment capabilities useful for support to a fixed support member or movable trolley-like member. The connective clip thus shows interconnective means for sound absorbing panels at junctures away from support member locations. In the latter patent, a hanger is provided which does allow demountability and horizontal movability along a track. In providing horizontal movability additional components are however necessary such as a slotted connection clip requiring a rod and pin to interconnect the hanger with the horizontally movable trolley assembly. The present invention provides an improvement in horizontal movement capability and fixed wall attachment in a sound absorption wall. No additional problem with the clip shown in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,664, is encountered at panel corners where the vertical and horizontal frame members are connected by fastener means having heads such as is common with conventional screw fasteners. The heads of these fasteners abut against the inside vertical planar surfaces of this clip and thereby prevent flush contact between the clip and the secured panels. It is also necessary, when using this clip in situations where a channel member having a C-shape or the like is used, to have the opening disposed upwardly. This is necessary so that the upper horizontal plates of the clip members may be interconnected by a screw means which passes therethrough and avoid contacting metal planar surfaces as would be the situation if the opening of a C-shaped channel were not disposed upwardly. In providing interconnection between the channel member and clip, a spring and additional support member are provided within the gap of the channel member to provide a fixed sound absorption wall configuration.
It is thus seen with this cross-section of prior art attempts, the attainment of horizontal movability and ease of demountability while retaining simplistic structures and facile installation has been a problem plaguing the construction industry. Prior to this time, there has not been developed an efficient sound absorption system which has all the advantages of providing sound absorption for noise sources but which is readily relocatable and horizontal movable using non-complex components to meet industrial needs. The new and useful system provided by this invention is the first system which comes forth to fulfill all the needs of the industry.
(3) Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide a hanger bracket for attaching and supporting sound absorbing panels.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hanger bracket for attaching sound absorbing panels in a fixed condition to a support member.
It is therefore a corresponding objective of this invention to provide a hanger bracket for movably attaching sound absorbing panels to a movable trolley.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a hanger bracket useful in connecting sound absorbing panels.
It is an aligned object of this invention to provide a low cost easily assembled sound absorbing panel system.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a hanger bracket having interchangeable bracket members having substantially identical structures.
An important object of this invention is to provide a sound absorption wall system having a hanger bracket usable for both a fixed wall system and a horizontally movable wall system which overcomes all the problems associated with the prior art.